1. Related Applications
The present application is related in subject matter to patent applications filed simultaneously herewith of: Barry N. Stone, Richard C. Rice, John E. Lorbiecki and Stanley Berstein entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING FILM DENSITY FOR AN APPARATUS FOR EXPOSING PHOTOGRAPHIC FILM WITH IMAGE DATA, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,978; and Richard C. Rice entitled CALIBRATION APPARATUS FOR A LIGHT SOURCE USED FOR EXPOSING PHOTOGRAPHIC FILM WITH IMAGE DATA, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,979, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.